Kaito's Heart
by Oderin-Kuro
Summary: Kaito realizes he has developed feelings for Miku. Not the normal false feelings computer programs are supposed to possess, but real feelings of love! The worst part is he knows she doesn't feel the same! Or will she? Miku/Kaito!


Odi: Yes, it tis moi!

Kaito: Hello Everyone!

Miku: Hello!

Rin and Len: Yo people!

Meiko: I need more alcohol.

Odi: Well, another Vocaloid fanfic! I hope that people can actually leave a review! I learn from the comments, about what I did right/wrong, but no flames! Or maybe too much people were speechless because of emotion!

Kaito: Yeah, maybe!

Miku: Oderin-Kuro-san does NOT own Vocaloid; we belong to our respective creators/company!

Odi: Enjoy, and I hope my stories touch your hearts!

OnO

Kaito sighed sadly. He had just finished singing two songs for Master. The first was titled, Kaito ga Uninstall, and the second was The Lost Memory. Kaito couldn't help but think of a certain pigtailed, teal haired, blue eyed girl, and his heart, yes HEART, ached knowing she would never feel the same for him. '_Master would probably uninstall me when he finds out I developed a heart, and real feelings. I am not supposed to be able to, as I only a computer program…' _The blue haired male thought with a tired sigh. "Kaito-nii! It's time for dinner! Hurry, before everyone else eats everything!" Rin called cheerfully, not knowing of her older companion's thoughts.

"I'm coming, Rin-chan, although I am not that hungry." Kaito said softly. "Is something wrong, Nii-chan? Can I help?" Rin asked worriedly. "It's nothing you need to worry about, Rin-chan. I can figure it out on my own. I'm probably just coming down with a small cold." Kaito answered gently. "Oh, okay! Feel better soon then, Kaito-nii!" Rin said softly, a worried but small smile coming onto her face. _'I don't think I will get better… I can't just get rid of my feelings; I can tell these aren't the normal artificial feelings I used to feel. Why, though? Besides if I told anyone else they would tell Master…' _Kaito thought with sorrow.

"Kaito-san, are you sure you are okay? You're really pale, and you look sad." Miku asked gently when Kaito walked into the room. 'Doki, doki.' Kaito felt his heartbeat speed up. "Y-yeah, Miku-san! I-I'm fine! I-I just don't feel all that hungry…" Kaito said softly, quickly fleeing to his bedroom. _'Why do I feel this way about Miku-san? Why did I develop a heart? I'm one of the older Vocaloids, and an older model, so why was it me?' _Kaito thought with depression. The boy had become so depressed lately that he ate a lot less, even of his beloved Ice Cream. He knew the others, if they hadn't noticed by now, would notice pretty soon, that he was acting strangely, and eating less.

He glanced at the neatly made blue sheets of his bed, the blue walls, the furniture that was placed around the room, and the Ice Cream tubs stacked in his trash bin, from when he had cleaned them off of his floor to distract himself. "I hate myself sometimes… I wish I had never been created, or gained a real heart… Maybe it would be better if I told Master and asked him to uninstall me… But what about Miku, Rin, Len, Meiko, Gakupo, Nagaito, Akaito, Kaiko, Taito, Kikaito, and all the others? How will they feel if I am uninstalled? Will they be sad?" Kaito whispered brokenly. "Kaito, the others are becoming worried about you. Stop being an Idiot, and eat more." Meiko growled from the other side of Kaito's door.

"I'm sorry, Meiko, that I am causing you trouble… But I'm just not hungry." Kaito said softly. "Not even for Ice Cream, Kaito?" Meiko stated coolly. "Yes… Not even for Ice Cream…" Kaito said softly. "If you weren't always in your room, with one of us, or Master I would think you were an imposter; and a rather bad one too, Kaito. You need to eat. You are losing more weight than is healthy for anyone, and you were such a twig before this." Meiko snorted. "I'll eat later if I have the appetite." Kaito murmured quietly.

"You're going to make yourself sick at this rate. Remember when you were announced a commercial failure, and you practiced so hard you would lose your voice, or make you fingers bleed while forcing yourself to learn new instruments and get better at the ones you could play." Meiko sighed. "Yeah, I do. You would force me to rest, when you caught me. You said that it wouldn't help me improve if I pushed myself that hard, and would make me much worse, although I already had a great voice." Kaito whispered. "Right. Making yourself sick over whatever is going on, won't help anything. It only worries people and makes things worse." Meiko said in a softer voice, she could still remember the days when Kaito was thought of as a failure, and even though the other Vocaloids did not know about that time period, she could remember how upset and depressed Kaito had been, as he tried to hide it.

"I eventually gained popularity from a total fluke. I can remember before I was debuted, how Master would work with us, how we would practice, how it was only the three of us. Or I would solos, and so would you." Kaito whispered. "It may have been a fluke, but you gained popularity because you are talented, and people started seeing your talent. Remember the first time we practiced Alice of Human Sacrifice with Rin, Len, and Miku?" Meiko sighed. "Yeah, the twins fooled around so much, and caused so much trouble. I even ended up hanging upside down, with mouse traps clamped on many of my body parts." Kaito said with a small laugh at the memory.

"Yes, you did. The only ones left untouched by the twins' pranks were myself, and Master." Meiko laughed quietly. "To this day, I never found out how you didn't trip even one of them." Kaito said quietly. "That's my little secret." Meiko chuckled. "Meiko? Would you be sad if I was uninstalled? If I didn't exist anymore, since Master won't see it as killing me." Kaito asked in a tired tone.

"Yes. We all would. I think your brothers and some of the others would even crash if that happened. I might too, since you have always been there. I don't know." Meiko whispered honestly. "Really?" Kaito asked softly. "Yes, and we wouldn't be the only ones affected, your fans would mourn your uninstallment, um death." Meiko said softly.

"Yeah… Would you tell Master if I told you something? Something important, and I fear may cause Master to uninstall me." Kaito whispered quietly. "It depends, if you plan to kill the other members of our family I will, but if it isn't something so serious, I won't." Meiko answered. "M-Meiko, I-I developed a heart… I am feeling real emotions, and it hurts knowing that you guys won't feel the same way I do. I truly fell in love with Miku, for instance. It hurts." Kaito admitted quietly.

"Kaito… I promise I won't tell Master; or Miku… Just don't do something really stupid. I'm sorry you're hurting. I always heard love was supposed to be a wonderful feeling, that it was supposed to bring you happiness, not pain." Meiko murmured sadly.

"Yeah, I used to hear that too. But, now I know it can bring a person immense pain as well. Knowing Miku will never feel the same for me, and I'm not supposed to have a heart as I am a computer program hurts. It hurts a lot, Meiko, and in a way I am glad no one else will experience my pain." Kaito stated quietly. "Come down and eat when you are ready. Okay? Just don't starve yourself, please." Meiko whispered. "I'll try not to…" Kaito muttered when he heard Meiko walk away.

He sighed feeling exhausted, hot, and his stomach ached a little. _'I guess I'm already sick because of my habits as of late… Maybe it's better this way. I wonder if they will let me pass away unnoticed… Miku, I'm sorry I fell like this for you, you don't deserve the burden of my feelings.'_ Kaito thought tiredly, and he slowly stood, before climbing into his bed. He stared at his ceiling blankly wondering why he was suffering the way he was. Before long, Kaito Shion passed out.

OnO

"Meiko, is Kaito-san alright? What's wrong with him?" Miku asked worriedly. "It's better if he is left alone for a little while. BaKaito has a lot to think about. But as for being okay, I don't think he really is." Meiko answered tiredly. "Oh… I-I hope he gets better… He's been so down lately, and I've never seen him like this…" Miku whispered in concern. "I have once before, but it wasn't this bad." Meiko admitted. "When? Why?" Rin and Len asked in curiosity. "I'll tell you, but nothing you hear leaves this room, got it?!" Meiko threatened coldly. "H-hai! Meiko-san we understand!" The members stated simultaneously.

"It was after he first debuted as a Vocaloid. In those days we had to sell a certain amount of units… Poor BaKaito was off by half, so he was announced as a commercial failure. After that, he practiced and worked himself to the bone, until I stopped him from doing that. He's a success now, but wasn't always one." Meiko said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Oh my… Poor Kaito-san…" Miku whispered not quite knowing what to say. "Poor Nii-chan… Could that be his problem now?" Rin asked softly.

"No, it's something completely different, and I have no right to talk about it." Meiko sighed. "Okay… So something is wrong with him, but we don't know what… How are we going to help him through this, then?" Akaito stated calmly. "We take care of Aniki! Then we tell him we're there for him, and will always be there for him!" Nagaito announced happily. "That will help him some, to know there are people who care what happens to him, and will remain by his side. It will derail some of his depressive thoughts, but not all." Meiko said carefully.

"Let's go check on him now!" Kikaito said eagerly. "Okay… But it should be someone older, and who knows what to do in the case of illness." Miku said gently. "Oh! It should be Taito or Zeito! They have taken care of us before we found Kaito-nii!" Kaiko said happily. "Fine. Then, I'll do it to make sure Akaito doesn't try to strangle him or something along those lines." Zeito sighed without much enthusiasm. "Please hurry, Zeito-san." Miku said in a quiet voice.

Zeito climbed the stairs and found his younger brothers room. The door was closed but not locked, so Zeito quietly walked in. He saw Kaito lying in his bed, and walked over to the young singer. "Otouto? Are you awake? Are you feeling well?" Zeito muttered quietly, only to get no answer. He checked his younger brother's temperature to find that Kaito was burning up! "You're sick already, figures since you haven't been eating well…" Zeito sighed.

"Aniki? Is Kaito-nii, okay?" Kikaito whispered. The younger boy had followed his older brother up the stairs. Kaito-Otouto is sick. We have to get his fever down." Zeito grunted. "Oh no… He'll get better, right Onii-chan?" Kikaito whispered. "We can only hope so." Zeito stated truthfully. "Get better, Kaito-Aniki, please." Kikaito whispered, going up and kissing his older brother's cheek. Kaito did not even stir, which worried Zeito further, but he did not voice his concern, to prevent his younger brother from worrying. _'Kaito you aren't disappearing… Please don't be dying… What would we all do without you, your smile, your kind words, your voice, your singing…? Who would look after all of us? I can't cook, nor can Akaito, and the others are too young…' _Zeito thought worriedly.

"Zeito-san… Kaito-nii is in a bad condition isn't he?" Len whispered softly. "He is. A really bad condition, but I will do my best for him. He is my younger brother after all…" Zeito sighed. "The rest of us will help in any way we can." Len said softly. "Thank you, Len-san. That puts my heart at ease. I know you all care about him so much… I'm not sure what is wrong with him though…" Zeito murmured. "I don't either… But if we found out, maybe we could help him…" Len whispered. "Maybe… I'm not sure this is something we can solve with a few words, and hugs, nor with a little care…." Zeito muttered with a glance at his brother.

"What do you mean?" Len asked softly. "Have you ever wondered if one of us could develop a heart? I don't mean the human organ that pumps blood throughout a body, but real emotions." Zeito asked softly. "A heart? Why?" Len asked curiously. "I suspect this problem has something to do with this." Zeito answered.

OnO

Odi: Well, that's the end of this chapter! Oh, and I apologize to anyone who does not like KaitoxMiku!

Kaito: So I have a real heart?

Odi: Yes, you do.

Miku: Oh wow…

Meiko: Whatever.

Len: What's it like?!

Rin: Kaito-nii is so cool!

Nagaito: Review please! But no flames!

Odi: I hope you liked it, or that it at least made you feel something other than emotions, or made you think!

Kaito: Good bye!


End file.
